


Vorbei

by DaintyCrow



Series: Moments of Life [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Not all explained, Regret, Sad Ending, Some things are open to interpretation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gefunden, und doch verloren ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vorbei

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222670) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow)



„Es tut mir leid Bucky. Ich hätte für dich da sein müssen. Aber ...“  
„Zu spät.“  
„Bucky … “  
„Du hast deine Chance vertan. Es ist vorbei. Und jetzt verschwinde!“  
„Bucky. Ehrlich. Es … “  
„Nein. Es reicht, Steve. Hör einfach auf. Und geh … !“  
Steve stand noch einige Sekunden schweigend da, und sah in die kalten Augen, des Mannes, der einst sein bester Freund gewesen war, ehe er sich umdrehte.  
„Es tut mir leid,“ flüsterte Steve noch einmal, bevor er die Tür öffnete, und die kleine Hütte, in der er Bucky vor einigen Stunden gefunden hatte, endgültig verließ.  
Das „Mir auch,“ hörte er nicht mehr.


End file.
